justins_world_of_darknessfandomcom-20200216-history
Jefferson, Oregon
"A nightmare of steel and stone." Organisations and Individuals Government * Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Explosives ** Special Response Team (SRT) * Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA) * Department of Homeland Security (Homeland) * Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) * Jefferson City Council ** Tammy Potter (Mikhailov Crime Family influence) ** Melissa Hardwick (InfoTech influence) ** Claude V.Z. Sawant (Iridium Medical influence) ** Teresa C. Pride (Hallahan Fishing Company influence) ** Susan L. Caricchio (Tsar Steel influence) ** Misha Henderson (Proudhon University influence) ** April S. Bruzgo (Amhuluk Freight influence) ** Kathryn Strauss (Camarilla influence) ** Lorena Lewis-Yung (Giovanni influence) * Jefferson Mayor's Office ** Mayor Jenny Harrell Jefferson Police Department (JPD) ** Bureau of Special Operations (BSO) ** Emergency Service Unit (ESU) ** Special Emergency Response Team (SERT) * Oregon State Police (Staties) ** Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT) Team * US Marshal Department * US Secret Service Gangs * Axemen * Tiny Locos * Cherry Hill Boys * Riverside Gangsta Crew * Block Hustlas * Big Rock Hill Boyz * Loc'd Out * Pine Street Clique * West Side Families Organised crime * 1% Motorcycle Clubs ** Banditos ** Gypsy Joker * Triads ** The Eighty-Eights ** 10,000 Blades (10k Blades) ** Black Dragons * Drug Cartels ** Sinaloa Cartel (The Blood Alliance) * Sicilian Mafia ** Jefferson Crime Family (Caravaggio Crime Family) * Ukrainian Mafia ** Mikhailov Crime Family Districts and Locations * Big Rock Park ** Big Rock Aquatic Centre (Personal haven of Bishop Bernhardt) * Boardwalk ** The Mint (Owned by Zebb Lambert, neutral territory) ** Night Market (a Follower of Set has set up shop here) ** Red Light District *** Lots of Nightclubs *** Brothels *** Rave Warehouses *** Drug Dens ** Sunnyside Amusement Park (Black Monastery of the Sabbat) * Capital Hill ** InfoTech Headquarters ** Museum of Antiquities ** Railroad Square * Fort Clark ** Naval Base * Harbour Island ** Hallahan Fishing Company * International District ** Chinatown ** Japantown ** Little Saigon ** Temple of Peace Cemetery (Louis the Just's personal haven) * Market District ** The Marquis Hotel (Camarilla Elysium) ** Ten Tickle IPA * Narrows ** Donal's Pub (Axemen Communal Haven) * Northwest Industrial District ** Airport ** Amhuluk Freight ** Port ** Tsar Steel Industries * Riverside ** Warm Springs Casino (Ventrue Primogen's haven) ** Columbia Valley Hospital (Where Alejandro manages his clinic) * South End ** Saint Cyprian Hospital ** Big Rock Prison * University Park ** Hillstrom Academy ** Iridium Medical ** Proudhon University (Brujah Primogen's haven is near here) ** Trithemius College (Tremere Chantry is near here) Travel * Subway System - The subway system in Jefferson was completely rebuilt in the early 1980's after the earthquake. Most of the city is reachable through this method of travel, although the train cars are often graffiti covered, piss smelling, homeless ridden, messes. * Car/Taxi - Traffic in the city is a nightmare the closer one gets to downtown. While it is feasible to drive on the edges of the city or in the middle of the night it should be avoided when possible. * Buslines - Buslines are free to use within the city, and therefore utterly horrid experiences. You should avoid using the service unless in a dire need. Major Events * Founded in 1903 * Earthquake of 1982 * Amhuluk Freight founded in 1993 Themes * All cops are on the take. * Low ranking government employees are all underpaid. * The homeless are ignored by the masses. * Unions strike often. * Everyone is pompous in University Park and the Market District. * Gang violence is constant. * Everyone is poor and prejudice in Riverside and South End. * It is hard to make friends. * Trithemius College has a dark past. * Don't walk through Big Rock Hill alone at night. * There are always weirdos at the Night Market. * There is always drug use in public toilets. * The Marquis is the most protected place in the city. * Each member of the city council is influenced by a different interest group. Threats * The Camarilla maintain an Iron fist around the throat of the city. ** Clan Tremere are oppressed by the Prince. ** The Primogen council can never agree. * Pentex seeks to improve their profits. * The Kiasyd have weakened the fabric of reality in their haven. * The Sabbat are like cockroaches and can never be fully wiped out. * Whatever caused the Earthquake of 1982 is not done yet, and next time it will be far worse. * A true Faith Priest is sent from the Vatican to learn about the higher rate of suicides in the city. * The Black Spiral Dancers are forcing the Sabbat into action against the Garou Nation. * An powerful independent vampire has arrived in the city, what they are up to is hard to say. Other * Supernatural locations ** The Marquis ** Kiasyd Haven ** Hallahan Fishing Company ** Trithemius College Category:Location